Optical fibers can be used to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances, with little or no signal degradation. For this reason, optical fibers have become widely used in the telecommunication field. As the use of optical fibers has increased, new systems have been developed for managing and organizing larger numbers of optical fibers.
For example, typical optical fiber management systems include cable management structures for storing the fibers or connecting the fibers to one or more other fibers and/or fiber optic devices, such as attenuators, connectors, switches, multiplexers, splitters/combiners, or splices. Such fiber management systems often include one or more rack units mounted to a wall or to an equipment rack. One or more outside fiber cables enter the telecommunications facility and are fed to the rack units. The outside fiber cables include a plurality of bundled individual optical fibers, which are separated and routed to other optical fibers or optical devices in the rack units. However, conventional systems do not adequately secure the outside fiber cables to the rack units. As a result, individual fibers may be damaged if, for example, someone pulls on the outside fiber cables.
In addition, conventional systems typically require the outside fiber cables to be secured to the rack units at a single entry point of the rack unit. This often requires the outside fiber cables to be bent unnecessarily to reach the entry point of the rack unit.